Daria
This is Daria. She's a Dark witch born in the 12th century. She is 17 years old. She's new at Spirit High and can't wait to make friends. Daria is in primary at Spirit High. Powers Her powers include telepathy, fire manipulation, teleportation across short distances, and levitation of small objects, she is learning to control shadows, teleport over larger distances and levitating heavier objects. Personality Before she came to Spirit High she was vindictive and purely evil. An expert in the Dark Arts, she mangled victims and was completely sadistic. Nobody at Spirit High knows about this evil side of hers since she just arrived to the school. Now that she's around more people she tends to stay away from the crowd and acts as if she didn't care about her surroundings. She's trying to be more open and is trying to make friends although it's been hard so far for her to change her personality. Currently, Daria doesn't know how to read, although nobody knows this and she's too embarrased to ask anyone to teach her how to read. Past Daria used to live in the kingdom of Corazion in what is now Verona, Italy back in the 12th century. Her village was facing a great drought and the villagers decided that it was Daria's fault. Daria hadn't caused the drought, but since she had "evil" and "unatural" powers nobody believed her when she said it wasn't her fault. They tried to burn her at the stake but she ran away into her secret hiding place where a bear she had befriended protected the entrance. The villagers formed an angry mob to chase Daria and kill her but when they saw the bear they stopped and thrrew their torches at Daria's secret place. Daria was distraught and decided to burn with her animal friends. Before the flames consumed her a wizard who knew she wasn't guilty helped Daria and the animals escape the fire and brought them to safety. Daria stayed with them until the 16th century when the wizard was burned at stake for "having an alliance with the Devil". After that day Daria has not asociated herself with humans and had drifted around the world until she found out about Spirit High. Now she attends Spirit High and is even making human friends, something that would have been unthinkable for her a decade ago. Friends and Enemies Calla - She is Daria's roomate. Daria is hoping they'll be good friends and she's starting to believe that not all humans are evil thanks to Calla. They get along quite well and Daria even calls her her best friend. Vidia - Vidia and Daria became friends rather quickly and have stayed friends for quite some time. Katara - Daria considers Katara a friend even though they've only met a handful of times. Clara - Clara is Woody's owner, and as such Daria doesn't really like her. Now that Daria and Woody are getting married she has decided to try to be nicer to Clara, as they'll probably be seeing more of each other. Woody - Daria's boyfriend of a long time and her fiance. They have adopted a son together, Liam, and will soon get married so that they can raise him right. Liam - Liam is Ayumu's younger brother. Daria and Woody adopted Liam when it was shown that his life could be threatened if he stayed in Ayumu's care. Classes Xerxes Break's Health class Eric's Culture class Juliana's class Clopin's theater class Ruthven's Math class Tulio's Elemental class Fakir's Dance class Carmilla's Dead Magic class Mei's Beginner's Art class Gina's class Mr. Incredible's Gym class Garret's Herbology class and I think one is missing...